De L'utopie
by ohcrapidroppedmybrain
Summary: She is Rosa. Known for her charming looks and electrifying exhibitions, she is the biggest hit in all of England. Once, she was a girl named Victoire Weasley, and with death of her fingertips, she vows to avenge the person she misses the most...


From the moment I saw Teddy walk to my cell, I knew that something was wrong. There was something different in his eyes- a disbelief he held with his very stance. Even his mouth was formed in a perfect O. He withdrew his wand from deep within his robes and flicked it.

"Alohamora!"

Immediately, the door opened but I didn't walk out. Instead, I mirrored him, wondering why he was letting me free. The guy across from me- a long-haired, bearded fellow, paid us no mind. He was the only one in here with me, in this mediocre jail. It was only temporary until we went on trial.

"Come on," he said, reaching his hand out. "Let's go."

I didn't take his hand. "What's going on?"

He said and refused to look at me, as if I was something ugly to look at. "I'll explain on the way," he said. After a few seconds of afterthought, he added, "You are innocent."

_Innocent. _I didn't know what to think. Before, I thought it rather blasé of the Ministry to make the connection between me and a boy I hadn't seen in over two years, but they had evidence, and my word meant nothing. The only satisfaction I was going to get was seeing the look on my family's faces when they discovered Teddy was the one who locked me up.

Teddy was still holding my hand, ignoring my complaint that I wanted to be left the hell alone. He apoligised but didn't let go, instead squeezing harder. It was weird: it was the only sign of affection he gave me since I showed up.

"What's going on?" I asked again. His face was still stone. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, but as we turned the corner, I knew. We entered the Auror office, where high-and-mighty Wizards thought that they were set on a pedestal. And as soon as we entered the Auror office, we went in the back, towards a door labeled 'Juvenile Offenders Office'.

People were in there- a short guy holding a pipe with no tobacco, a middle-aged blonde lady, and an attractive brunette. I had already met them.

"Hi Victoire," they said, in the same tone as Teddy. They too looked sad. Before I could open my mouth, Teddy talked.

"We need to tell her."

We all looked at him. He took a deep breath, still avoiding my eyes, and said something in a whisper. I wish I hadn't heard it.

"Y-your friend Ira…she is dead."

I don't remember much after that; everything was jumbled in a haze of cold disbelief. I stood before a room of pitying people, my brow furrowed as I tried to think of something to say. The only thing I said was, "oh." I think I asked for verification, and they said something, but I blocked it out. And then I asked for my Aunt. Teddy nodded and flooed Ginny Weasley. During that time, I sat down in a leather chair and didn't say anything. I noted how pretty the design on the rug was, and how unbelievably funny the situation turned out. It was sick humour, and it didn't feel right to my stomach. After what seemed like an eternity, my Aunt walked through the fireplace and hugged me, already sobbing. _How interesting, _I thought. After five minutes of embarrassment, Ginny nudged me towards the fireplace and told me to come with her. I would be able to stay with her for a few hours, but would then have to go home. My parents already knew. She didn't ask about my imprisonment.

She didn't ask why I killed Ira.

* * *

I didn't always live in Britain. For most of my adolescence, I lived in America with a woman named Elva Lopez. Because of her minute height and pointy ears, she insisted that I call her Lopey. It was a fun name, she insisted, a name that one would always remember. Being eleven at the time, I said, "Okay Lopey," and didn't think of it since. When I first walked in her house, I noticed how it smelled of spices and smoke. I'd never smelled anything like it. She smiled warmly at me and helped me put my luggage in the designated room.

"I'm going downstairs to cook dinner," she said. "Come down once you're done."

I nodded. When I heard her foot leave the last step, I opened up my trunk and took things out one by one. I laid the clothes out on my bed, making sure that they weren't wrinkled. I set my new wand on the dresser. It was still in its box- my parents didn't want me to touch it before I started school. I took out a few pieces of jewelry, a piece of parchment, my toothbrush, and a stuffed bear with one of its eyes missing. I stroked the bear lovingly, and then set it down on the pillows, making sure that he was comfortable. He was staring blankly back at me, and I smiled as I stretched. I breathed in deeply; a different smell was mixing in with the already different odor. Opening the door, I looked around the room, comparing it with my other one. This one was smaller and it felt more lonely- I only wished that it got better with time.

When I walked into the kitchen, I realised that the foreign smell was dinner. Lopey was making tacos, something I never ate, but in all fairness, it looked good. She poured the meat out on a tortilla and added some vegetabes; some of them I recognised, and some I didn't.

She handed it to me and made herself another one. "Is it good?"

I bit down hard and tasted it, letting the flavour sink in my taste buds. It was spicy yet sweet, and I bit into it again, letting the juices drip from my chin.

"It's very good, ma'am."

She sat across me and blushed. "Just call me Lopey. All of this 'ma'am' business makes me feel old."

I looked at her tan face and smiled. "Sorry."

She sipped her drink. "So, in a week you'll be starting school."

"Yes."

"Are you ready for it?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "What if I make no friends?"

"I seriously doubt that, Victoire," she laughed. "You make quite an impression. People will be lining up just to meet you."

"I didn't have a lot of friends at home," I admitted, concentrating on my plate. "Just one really good one. The rest of them were related to me."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Let me tell you a story. When I was younger, I had about five sets of brothers and sisters. My parents split when I was young, you see, and they got remarried and had children. When I was your age, I thought the same thing. But you'll be fine...just fine."

I feigned a smile, finished my dinner, washed my dish off, and told her I was sleepy. I took a shower, turning the knob all the way on hot, loving the feel of steam on my face. After I put on my pajamas, I walked to my room and lay in my bed. I had to close my blinds because it was still bright outside; for some reason, I was sleepy. Whether it was the flight, or just me missing my family, I didn't know. I knew I had to be strong.

Little did I know, that, in the very next week, I woud have to battle mean girls and save other girls from their clutches. I would meet a person in particular who would change my very life. Her name was Ira.

I held the bear closer to my chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And voila! I'm sorry for the length...it's just the beginning after all. It will most likely get longer after this. Please leave me a comment and review. I don't care how short it is. Here; I'll make it easier for you!**

**1. You should never write again. Go back to your cave, FREAK!**

**2. Really good start. Don't go back to your cave!**

**I'll even give you a name to paste in, if you aren't logged in. Cheeseburger McBob.**

**I really enjoyed writing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story! I really appreciated it!**


End file.
